Crimson Night
by Amunat
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya wanted to kill Gin Ichimaru with every fiber of his being, but he didn't expect to find himself attracted to the man with the sly fox face. Yaoi/BL. Hitsugaya/Ichimaru pairing. One shot.


**Warning: **Yaoi/BL content. Don't like, don't read. Simple.

**Rating: **M, just in case. Nothing too explicit.

**SPOILER warning: **I don't know all the aspects yet to the Bleach universe, I'm around 108 episodes in, but if you're all new to Bleach you probably shouldn't read this as it contains some spoilers.

**Setting: **Original Bleach universe. I kind of spun around the day where Hitsugaya and Ichimaru fought each other to have an alternate outcome. ;)

I do not own any of the Bleach characters, I'm just borrowing them for the fun of it.

**Crimson Night**

Toshiro Hitsugaya was one of the few who had little or no fear towards the captain named Gin Ichimaru. Toshiro's actions earlier were a clear display of that fact. He had wanted to kill Ichimaru with every fiber of his being. For whatever he was up to, for hurting Hinamori purposefully.

"I will kill you for hurting Hinamori…" his icy voice had rippled across the wooden platform to where Ichimaru was standing with Kira. Ichimaru's fox like face shined maniacally in the moonlight. His wide grin was as poker like as ever. There was no telling what that man was truly thinking. His snake like voice was calm and centered, "so, what does it feel like, to be cornered?"

Toshiro had called on Hyorinmaru and he came obediently to stand by his side. Despite Toshiro's efforts to take Ichimaru down, he had failed; it was like Ichimaru was only toying with him the whole time. With ease Ichimaru jumped on to the roof of the building behind them, avoiding Toshiro's attacks with ease, but there was that one moment of opportunity, where Ichimaru's hand was encased in Hyorinmaru's ice. It was only for a second, but Ichimaru slowly opened his eyes to gaze directly into Toshiro's.

Toshiro's heart felt like it stopped beating for that one second. He had never seen Ichimaru open his eyes before and never had he imagined them to be that blood red crimson color. There was something crazily alluring about them and he completely lost himself in them. Toshiro was dazed, why the hell wouldn't his sword arm move? He should attack, but he couldn't, he hesitated for some weird reason. That color… That light in Ichimaru's eyes. What the hell was happening?

Before Toshiro's thought process endeavored any further, Ichimaru's sword Shinso, lengthened itself directly at Toshiro's eyes. He avoided just in time, to see in horror Ichimaru's sword was pointed directly at Hinamori, lying motionless on the ground.

"Are you sure you should have avoided that? Now she will die." Ichimaru's cold voice seemed indifferent. There was no time to rescue Hinamori from Death, even with flash stepping; there was no way Toshiro could get there in time. Toshiro froze and his eyes opened wide in terror.

Just as he thought every grain of hope had seeped out of him, Matsumoto appeared and stopped Shinso in the nick of time with her own zanpakuto. Her blade had several serious cracks in it from Shinso's death attack. After that Ichimaru and Kira disappeared into the night and Toshiro and Matsumoto was left taking Hinamori to the squad four medical barracks.

Now, after Toshiro had secured Hinamori's safety, he walked back and forth in his private chamber, his haori swooshing violently back and forth. He had been there the last couple of hours, mulling over what the hell was going on. Aizen had something to do with it, he was sure of it, but how? Why? His death was no coincidence. Had Ichimaru really killed him? Why go to the trouble of deceiving Hinamori into believing that He, Hitsugaya himself was the real culprit in killing Aizen? None of it made proper sense. He or they, because there could certainly be more than one, wanted to frame Toshiro for all of it. Ichimaru was a clever and manipulative man, he knew as much, but what did he have planned? Toshiro stopped in his frustration, stared down into the floor and a frustrated hand went up to his silver hair, grapping a tuft of it. He closed his eyes. This was driving him nuts.

Suddenly he remembered Ichimaru's fiery eyes and Toshiro's eyes burst open. A bolt of something unknown settled itself in his stomach. Why did it feel like butterflies? Why did he suddenly feel all flustered for thinking about that man? The man he had so desperately wanted to kill earlier? As much as Toshiro thought about Aizen's murder and the reason behind it, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Gin Ichimaru… Why? Was this..?

A knock on the room's sliding door made Toshiro almost jump.

"Captain? I've brought tea."

"Come in." Toshiro replied. Matsumoto appeared in the doorway holding a tray with a pot of hot steaming tea and Toshiro's favorite green teacup. One look from her trailed across Toshiro's worried face and she worryingly tilted her head to the side.

"Captain, you are pondering this way too much, you need to get some sleep sooner or later."

"I'm fine Matsumoto and thank you for bringing the cup from my office…" Toshiro sat down seiza style in front of a small table in the center of the room and folded his arms. "There is something fishy going on and I want to know what… I think tomorrow we should pay a visit to the Central 46 Compound…"

Matsumoto sat down the hot pot and the teacup on the table without seating herself, she knew too well that now was not the time to bother the small captain, but she couldn't help herself most of the time. He was quite adorable when teased.

"What do you reckon they can help us with Captain?"

"I just have a hunch, that's all I can say for now…"

"My, my Captain." Matsumoto's face lit up in a smile. "I really think you ought to lift that permanent frown on your face, before you know it you will have a permanent look of an old man because of it."

"Matsumoto!" A vein started pumping dangerously on the temple of the young captain. Toshiro took a sip of tea, hoping she would leave him alone soon. He sighed heavily and looked up. She was still standing there, with her huge chest obscuring his vision.

"Did you clear the office of all the files and papers as I asked you to before night fall?" he asked tentatively.

The expression on her face became quite different. "Well, er, I think I will do that now captain."

"You better…" he sighed. He knew that would make her leave in an instant. It wasn't that he didn't like Matsumoto's presence, deep down he liked her very much, but when he had so much to think on he didn't have the patience for her teasing.

Matsumoto disappeared, leaving Toshiro alone. He couldn't help but sit there motionless, except for playing with the green teacup in his hand, it was already empty. He did love tea after all. There were few things as soothing. He silently refilled the cup and threw himself back on to the floor. He stared up into the ceiling. He had to figure out what was going on; maybe it would be too late when he finally did. He stole a quick glance to his side where Hyorinmaru lay beside him. He smiled faintly, he loved his zanpakuto. Toshiro thought back to when they first met when another knock on the sliding door was heard.

He really wasn't up for more of Matsumoto's tricks and barely had any energy left to scream at her.

"Matsumoto… go away already" he answered faintly to the person behind the sliding door. His heart turned to ice when the person responded.

"What a way to greet visitors, don't you think? Hitsugaya Toshiro." Toshiro bolted upright when he heard the silky and dangerous voice of Gin Ichimaru on the other side. "C… Come in."

The door slid to the side to reveal the alluring, but dangerous frame of Ichimaru as he stepped in to the room and closed the door behind him. Toshiro forgot about how tired he was and leapt up at Ichimaru to grab the collar of his white haori.

"Ichimaru… how dare you show your face in my private room? What the hell do you want?" Ichimaru was casually bending down because of Toshiro's height and his smile only grew bigger as the words escaped the young captain.

"That's not a very friendly way to greet a fellow captain is it?"

Ichimaru gently removed the grip Toshiro had on his haori.

Toshiro continued to glare at Ichimaru. "I greet you in any way I want." He could feel his pulse risen, his breathing become unsteady.

"I'm going to find out what you are up to Ichimaru, one way or the other."

Ichimaru placed a big, bony hand on top of Toshiro's head. "My, I don't know what you are implying at little one."

Spikes were sent down Toshiro's spine as Ichimaru touched him, but he angrily swiped his hand away from his head. "Don't mock me! And don't call me little!" Toshiro stole a glance again at Hyorinmaru, thinking about cutting Ichimaru to pieces.

"Don't even think about it Toshiro… We both know I was only toying with you earlier don't we? I could see it in your face. As very skilled as you are you would have no chance against me."

Anger flooded through Toshiro's body like cross fire. "That's… Captain… Hitsugaya… to you…" He didn't know how to respond otherwise. The truth of Ichimaru's words etched itself on the insides of his brain, which only made him angrier.

"No need to get angry, it's just the lay of the land, why don't we sit down and I will explain a few things to you?"

He couldn't believe Ichimaru's words. Explain things? Explain what exactly? Was he going to tell him what was really going on?

"You are not making my suspicions against you any less serious if you are thinking you can just come by here and try and explain yourself. I know too damn well about you that all you will tell me is lies. When I get another chance first hand I WILL kill you…"

"Such big words coming out of such a small frame…" Ichimaru ignored the aggressiveness Toshiro displayed and sat down casually at the small table. Toshiro's mouth hung open in disbelief. Was this guy truly unable to take a hint? Why did he seem so devilishly handsome and attractive at the same time? It pissed off Toshiro to the point of madness. As much as he hated him, there was just something about him that made Toshiro feel like his stomach was full of butterflies. Ever since he opened those eyes…

Toshiro chose to silently sit down opposite Ichimaru, in spite of his very rebellious urge to do the opposite. They sat in silence for a while, Toshiro staring hard at Ichimaru and Ichimaru looking around the room with curious eyes like that of a child, taking everything in.

The large room was fairly simple, the walls covered with bookshelves, like in Toshiro's office and at the far end was a low shelf decorated with a few of his personal possessions. The only other things being in the room was the small table and his futon.

"You like to keep it simple I see…" Ichimaru said. Toshiro was immediately annoyed by Ichimaru's attempt at casual conversation.

"Look, I don't know why you are here or what you want, but just get it over with, I don't have all day…" Toshiro folded his arms in protest at Ichimaru's presence. His vein started pumping seriously again.

To Toshiro's surprise Ichimaru's smile only widened. It seriously pissed him off.

"Is that so? Then I will get right to the point." Ichimaru hungrily licked his lips, like a predator. "The thing is, Toshiro, I am madly in love with you and you didn't seem to notice until today, how I looked at you."

He stated it very bluntly, so bluntly that Toshiro was frozen in shock. What the hell did he just say? He must have heard wrong, yes definitely, he must have.

"You didn't quite expect that I can see as much on your face, but what you don't know is that I've been watching over you for many years, I have been in love with you from a distance only, never did I think you saw me differently until this day when you hesitated to kill me…"

Toshiro's arms had dropped to his side in disbelief on what he heard. He forgot that Ichimaru hadn't used the correct title and just stared at him.

"You… you what?" The words barely formed on Toshiro's mouth.

"Has your hearing gone down little one? I said –"

"Stop it! I heard what you said." Toshiro stared at Ichimaru while Ichimaru eyed Toshiro with a hungry look on his face.

"I know somewhere inside you, a part of you, likes me back, isn't that right, Toshiro?"

"Ichi… maru… I… " How the hell did he know? How the hell could he have known, that he hadn't been able to stop thinking about that man ever since their fight earlier?

"Please… call me Gin."

"I can't… call you that." Toshiro suddenly looked down in embarrassment, with no clue of what to say and do. He was blushing furiously, he knew as much. His icy exterior seemed to melt away quickly.

"You are really cute when you blush, did you know that?" Gin smiled and opened his eyes slowly. Toshiro couldn't help but look deeply into his eyes. Oh my God those eyes - blood red crimson staring right back at him. This man was a master mind reader; he experienced this first hand now. Toshiro felt naked in his presence, like Gin could read every move he made.

Toshiro shook his head. "Don't… you are distracting me." It suddenly dawned on Toshiro that all this might just be another one of Ichimaru's tricks. He saw an opening earlier and had decided to fully use it for his own selfish reasons.

"You are not fooling me… Gin. You are using me, just like you used Hinamori and turned her against me. I will never forgive you for that."

"Finally you are using my first name." Gin smiled creepily. "I must say, Toshiro, you are hurting my feelings, thinking I'm just saying this to put you off track, what a thing to say. I agree my sense of humor can be unique at times… But that doesn't make my feelings for you any less real you know."

Toshiro's anger returned with fiery power. "But its true isn't it?! I'm not stupid Gin I know how you twist people around your little finger, playing with them as merely tools at your disposal."

For the first time Gin's face was odd looking, kind of curious, but at the same time as if great regret was etched into him.

"Toshiro… I am not lying to you… There are things I can't tell you yes, but I do… I am in love with you…"

Gin's directness took Toshiro by surprise and he immediately turned into defensive mode.

"I don't believe you… and besides who are you to think I'm interested in you?"

"You can't hide it from me…" Gin's poker face was back on. "You want to play with me don't you…?"

Toshiro's eyes opened wide. "Wha… What do you mean play with you?"

"I will show you…" Gin suddenly muttered something incoherent under his breath while using his index and middle finger to point at Toshiro, Toshiro realized too late what he was doing. Toshiro's arms locked behind his back and he let out a gasp of pain as his arms were forced behind him. Gin had used the Kido spell .1 sai to immobilize him. "Wha – what are you doing, Ichimaru?" His eyes opened wide in shock. He hadn't expected Gin to use such a dirty trick on him as they were sitting down on equal ground and he desperately looked at Hyorinmaru lying on the floor beside him, unable to reach it. Gin was really going to kill him then?

"Didn't I tell you to call me Gin, little one?" Gin smiled widely as he leaped up from his sitting position and placed himself behind Toshiro. Gin grabbed the collar of Toshiro's haori from behind and moved one of his hands down to rest on Toshiro's chest and the other went up to his jawline, gripping it gently.

Toshiro froze at the now very intimate contact between him and the older man. He tried to unbind his arms, bit he was too confounded to break free. He could hear Gin breathing in at his hairline at the back of his neck, taking in his scent.

"You smell, simply divine, Toshiro…" Gin whispered like a snake into his ear. "You have no idea how much I want to make you scream with pleasure…"

A small whimper escaped Toshiro's lips. He couldn't believe what Gin was doing to him, let alone saying to him. His breathing was getting out of hand. He had no control of what this man did to him. As Gin's fingers traced along his jaw line electric sparks seemed to flare from Toshiro's nether regions and up through his body. The pressure from Gin's hand on Toshiro's chest became increasingly heavier, threatening to search on his flesh inside his robes.

"You seem to have lost all traces of speech, Toshiro, shall I stop..? Is it too much for you?" Gin teased.

A moan escaped from Toshiro. Why the hell was he falling so fast and so hard for this man? He was going to be swept away and there was nothing he could do about it, he was speechless, he was motionless, how in the world could such feelings suddenly exist in his small body? Ichimaru's grip on him became steadily more determined.

"Ichi… maru… please… unbind me… I can't… take it…" Toshiro panted.

Ichimaru giggled for a few seconds, "but if I do, I won't be able to do to you whatever I want, I have barely touched you, but you sure are responding nicely." Gin eagerly licked his lips, like a hungry vampire. Gin moved his lower hand down to the start of Toshiro's high waist hakama and began loosening it from Toshiro's body. He then eagerly forced himself on Toshiro's lower regions while continuing to hold a firm grip on Toshiro's jaw and having his head at Toshiro's neck, sniffing him in.

Toshiro's mind exploded in the moment Gin's hand went down to his groin. It felt like his brain had suddenly been wiped away. His breathing continued to increase and a small trail of saliva began to trickle down the edge of his mouth. He couldn't stop himself from moaning just a little more.

"Gin… Please…" All his authority, all his power had vanished in an instant, all he could do was plead for Gin to stop, before it was too late.

"Please, continue? Say yes Gin, please continue." Gin's smile was broad on his face. How he loved to have complete control over his prey.

"No… stop. I can't take it…" Toshiro pleaded with all his might. How had he succumbed to this? To this small being who couldn't even get out of the nr. 1 body bind on his own. A being who was forced under another. He felt completely helpless and at Gin's mercy. Hell no! This was not who he was.

Toshiro's turquoise eyes suddenly shone with a white fiery light. He let loose his spiritual pressure and roared. It took Gin by surprise; he jumped back from Toshiro into safety. Toshiro was free and he leaped onto the ground to pick up Hyorinmaru. He unsheathed him with ease and pointed his zanpakuto directly at Gin.

Toshiro's voice shook with rage. "You, will leave… Now…"

Gin quickly regained his composure and looked calmly back at the on fire captain.

"I didn't expect you to free yourself that quickly, little one."

"I told you… Don't call me little. Who the hell do you think you are, making me beg like some pathetic maggot?" Toshiro's eyes burned themselves upon Gin's tall, lanky frame.

"In all fairness Toshiro, I never made you say anything. But needless to say, I thoroughly enjoyed every moment you were under my spell."

Gin's hand went up to his mouth, licking the backside of some of his fingers of Toshiro's wetness.

"Oh my, you got quite wet down there" he smiled mischievously.

Toshiro grunted heavily, who the hell did he think he was? Why the hell did Gin make him feel this way? He gripped Hyorinmaru even harder, his knuckles became pearly white.

"Tch! You think you have me under your spell? Don't flatter yourself." Toshiro smiled confidently, regaining some of his strength. "I told you to get out or will show you just how much I hate you…"

Gin stood motionless, still smiling, his fox face still enchanting. "Funny, you say that, but I can tell your knees are weak, your heart is pounding hard, your eyes waver, your grip on your zanpakuto is desperate. It truly saddens me I have so little time… you see, I only have this moment, this night, to show you how I really feel about you, to love you with all the power I possess. For reasons I can't tell you, I will be gone soon. Now and only now is the window of opportunity I so desperately craved for, for years…"

Toshiro desperately thought about what Gin had just told him. As much as he wanted it to be a lie, he could see the truth painfully etched on Gin's face. He couldn't believe it, Gin was actually telling the truth, for once. Toshiro's hands began to shake unsteadily, loosening his grip on Hyorinmaru.

Toshiro's usual confident voice had vanished along with Gin's words.

"I… How… I don't…" Toshiro's eyes were fixated on the man in front of him.

Gin looked searchingly at the child prodigy in front of him and said, "I am… sorry. Toshiro… What I did before, I shouldn't…"

Toshiro's eyes opened wide as Gin slowly started walking the few paces that separated the two males.

"Stop! Don't come near me! I WILL attack you." Toshiro's voice shook with desperation. He was twisting the awful truth in front of him. How he denied that what he really wanted was for Gin to touch him again, to be near him again. His feelings towards Gin had burst open, like a flower blooming in fast-motion. He had never liked anyone before like this, never been in love, he didn't even know what being in love meant, but his heart felt like it was about to burst in the presence of the tall, intimidating figure.

"Stop…" Toshiro faintly uttered. Gin reached the edge of Toshiro's zanpakuto, tracing a hand along the non-sharp side of the blade, forcing Toshiro to lower it. Toshiro felt all his authority leave him again, his brain was not functioning properly, his muscles turned to mush, the determination to cut Gin vanished.

"Little one, you are shaking…" There was definite concern hidden somewhere in that sentence.

Toshiro froze as his arm hung limply at his side, Hyorinmaru in his hand. All he could stare at was the wooden floor. Gin was so close he could easily hear his even breathing, he could even feel the heat of it in the small space separating them.

"I want you… Toshiro." Gin's voice was full of lust and passion. Toshiro slowly lifted his face and looked up into Gin's crimson eyes. They seemed to be on fire.

This was so forbidden Toshiro thought, two men standing opposite each other, wanting to reach out to the other. What should he do? Gin's voice made Toshiro's knees weak and his stomach lurched dangerously. Before Toshiro could act, Gin acted for him.

Gin gently took a firm grip on Toshiro's sword hand and made him drop Hyorinmaru on the floor. It made a big clattering sound. Tremors were sent up and down Toshiro's spine as Gin gently touched his hand. He didn't let go of it.

"Gin… I…" He had wanted to say something meaningful, but the words wouldn't come out.

"No need to speak, little one. I am glad to see I was right…" Gin let out a low chuckle. "You are like an open book, your feelings towards me is quite clear…"

Toshiro's cheeks burned red. His thoughts went to his earlier frustration and the hours he spent pondering. "Gin… what about Aizen's death? What about Hinamori? I know you have something to do with all of this, don't try and make me forget about what you did to me, to Hinamori…"

"I promise, Toshiro… Everything will be clear to you quite soon. I am truly sorry for what I have done to you… Just remember, whatever happens, my feelings for you are genuine and will never change… I wish I could spend my every waking moment with you, but there is something I have to do and you cannot be a part of it… Just… Let me love you, just this one night… I beg of you…"

It was no good. Toshiro's icy heart melted rapidly. He was going to be swept away again and he was powerless to stop it. All he wanted was to reach out to Gin, to never let him go.

"I can say it again; I will say it as many times as you want to hear it… I want you, I want you so bad…" Gin murmured.

Gin still had a firm hold on Toshiro's hand. They looked into each other's eyes longingly. Gin suddenly pushed Toshiro up against the nearest part of the wall. His hand went up into Toshiro's silvery hair, the other gripped Toshiro's chin gently and he leaned in to kiss him passionately.

Fireworks exploded in Toshiro's mind. Oh God, the feeling of Gin's lips on his own. It was oblivion… Toshiro's knees seemed to buckle under him. Soon Gin's tongue entered his mouth and Toshiro's brain did another somersault. Oh God the feeling, he wished it would never stop. His stomach lurched as Gin's tongue met his own. He willingly let Gin explore. They were locked together in a few precious moments. When Gin retracted Toshiro closed his eyes at the wonderment.

"You taste amazing, little one…" Toshiro ignored the annoying new nickname Gin had given him.

A playful smile suddenly appeared on Toshiro's face, his confidence and normal personality returning. "Just shut up old man and kiss me again…"

Gin's fox smile played brilliantly in the shadows.

"You asked for it…"

Gin pulled at Toshiro's white haori and they landed on the wooden floor together, Gin on top. Gin kissed Toshiro again with great eagerness. Gin's hand was firmly locked in Toshiro's white locks of hair. They both closed their eyes as oblivion consumed them. Gin's unoccupied hand began to work at Toshiro's robes. Toshiro moved to a sitting position with Gin in front of him so that his clothes were easier to remove. Toshiro's haori fell to the floor and Gin gently pulled the shoulders of his black kosode and white shitagi to expose his naked chest.

Gin pushed Toshiro down again to the floor and laid his entire weight onto the smaller frame. Toshiro moaned with pleasure as Gin writhed against him. Gin traced his tongue along Toshiro's neck, leaving a wet trail of saliva, while his hand rested on Toshiro's small chest. Like before Gin's hand then went down to the start of Toshiro's hakama and down under it as it was already loose. Toshiro couldn't withstand a moan as it happened.

It was so wrong but it felt so good… He had never been touched like this before and to be honest he had never planned to be in the first place. All he used to care about what his career as the 10. Squad Captain, which he upheld with great pride, but this man on top of him made him go nuts. His heart beat so fast it threatened to pump out of his chest. His breath was uneven as he grabbed Gin's shoulder at the unbearable pleasure he received from having Gin's hand down on him.

"Toshiro… you are unbearably delicious, I can't stop touching you… I love it when you moan, don't stop."

Toshiro whimpered at Gin's intoxicating words. He couldn't refrain from grabbing Gin's own haori and try to rip it off. Gin obediently obliged and began undressing himself. Gin pulled off Toshiro's hakama and finally no fabric seperated them. Gin caressed and touched all over Toshiro's body, until he got his wish and Toshiro screamed with pleasure. As sweat was trickling down their bodies and they made love to each other, the night grew darker and the moon shone brightly in the sky. It was a night none of them would ever forget.

* * *

The following morning came. Neither Toshiro nor Gin had slept at all during the night. They ended up being wrapped up in each other's arms, their limbs entangled. It was early in the morning when Toshiro's shallow breathing could be heard when he drifted into peaceful sleep. Gin lay silently, observing Toshiro through his crimson eyes. He loved this shinigami with every fiber in his being, oh how it hurt him to know that he would have to gravely disappoint him, actually… betray him. He would betray everything they believed in as shinigamis, Toshiro's trust, his newly found confidence. Gin could hope that when they met again, he would remember his love for him and forgive him for his actions. It was unlikely, but he would have regretted never confessing his feelings for the young adult.

It was time to leave. Gin knew that Toshiro wouldn't stop with trying to figure out what was happening in Soul Society. Gin feared greatly that Toshiro would get hurt because of it, it was a likely scenario that Aizen would try to kill him if he interfered. But as much as he screamed on the inside to protect Toshiro, he would have to play his cards right and keep on his well known poker face.

Gin leaned over Toshiro and gently put his forehead to Toshiro's own, Gin's silvery purple hair fell down to rest on the sides of Toshiro's face. Gin was tempted to kiss him badly but thought better of it, if he woke up it would be that much harder to say goodbye.

Gin silently got up and got dressed. He picked up Shinso, lying beside Hyorinmaru on the floor and walked over to the wooden sliding door. He reached out a hand to open the door, but stopped. He wanted to turn around and look at Toshiro one last time, but he figured that would make him want to stay. He would be compelled to wake him up and hold him close once more. He couldn't do that…

Gin opened the door silently and whispered into the nothingness, "Goodbye, Toshiro… Next time you see me, we'll be enemies… And I will be pleading for your forgiveness…"

Gin vanished. Toshiro's small naked frame rested peacefully on his white futon under the covers, breathing deeply. Little did he know of Gin's oncoming betrayal and that he would be seriously injured by Aizen the next day in his relentless pursuit of the truth.

**Author's note: So that was my first Hitsugaya/Ichimaru One Shot (I'm tempted to make a sequel to this when I've ventured further into the Bleach universe) I'd really like to write a series about this pairing too, just need to figure out what it will be about. I had this story in my mind for quite some time so glad I could finally get it out on "paper". Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
